


Lead, I'll Follow

by pensversusswords



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stephanie accepts Tony's invitation to dance, and Tony is actually a Disney princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead, I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, be forewarned that I had this saved as "Swole Steph Dances With Smol Tony," so go into this picturing Steve sized Stephanie, and little Tony! Huge thanks to [Lucy](http://www.stevetny.tumblr.com) for betaing and Zoe for sending me the headcanon.

“Wanna dance?”

Steph looked up from the flute of champagne she was currently observing, swirling the sparkling liquid around the glass, and immediately had to tilt her head down to look Tony Stark in the face. He was standing in front of her, looking absolutely stunning in a sleek and well fitted suit, one hand outstretched to her and his mouth creased in a smile.

She paused and glanced around herself, then back at Tony. “What?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me,” Tony said, gesturing to the space behind him, which was a flurry of well dressed socialites and various other ‘important people’ sweeping across the dance floor.

Steph frowned. Tony had an inflated ego but she was plenty aware that any girl would be more than happy to dance with him. A small part of her thought it was a trap.

“What are you doing, Stark?” she asked, internally wincing when it came out a little bit more harsh than she had intended.

His brilliant grin fell, and he immediately dropped his hand. Steph foolishly felt herself missing the way the corners of his eyelids creased up when he grinned.

“Well,” Tony said. He shrugged and put on a forced smile that didn’t nearly reach his eyes. “I just thought it would be nice, that’s all. Don’t feel pressured, I’ll just. Uh. I’ll leave. Sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

He gave her a little wave - that shouldn’t have been so painfully adorable to her, but it was - and started to walk off.

Without even fully thinking it through, Steph found her lips moving against her will.

“Wait,” she called, hating herself for the desperate edge to her voice.

Tony halted, turned around slowly, raised one brow. “Yes.”

Steph chewed her bottom lip for a moment, considering.

“Do you really want to dance?” she asked, skeptical.

Tony tilted his head slightly to one side as if he was confused, and a small glimmer of his smile from before ghosted across his face.

“I did ask,” he said, not unkindly, but blatantly stating the obvious.

He just looked so infuriatingly handsome standing there, his hair mussed in just the right way that it was stylish, the clean, black lines of his broad shoulders, and the way he steadily held her gaze with his own.

She hated these charity galas, but she would be a fool to not admit that dancing with Tony would make it infinitely better.

Steph sighed, set her glass on the nearest table and stepped forward. Tony’s brows raised in a question.

She slipped on her most charming smile and outstretched a hand. “Well, let’s dance then.”

Tony hesitated for a moment, looking up at her skeptically, and Steph worried for a moment that he would turn her down.

The moment passed, however; Tony was flashing her a brilliant grin, and then she had a warm hand clasped around her own and she was being lead onto the dance floor.

They settled into a spot in a less crowded area and Tony immediately stepped close to her, gingerly placing one hand on her shoulder as if he were afraid that touching her might scare her away. Then his hand was cupping the curve of her shoulder blade, his other hand reaching out to tangle with hers.

“Um,” she said, uncertain. “You don’t want to lead?”

Tony immediately released her and a faint flush of embarrassment reddened his cheeks. He tried to brush it off with a casual shrug. “I uh. I like being lead, I just automatically went into that position. Sorry, I’m more than happy to lead.”

Steph gave him a look, and reached for his hand again. She very deliberately placed it on her shoulder where it had been moments before and wove her fingers around his other hand. He looked up at her carefully as she did so, looking as skeptical as she assumed did when he asked her to dance.

But then he was in her arms, beaming up at her, and they were dancing.

It was unsurprisingly easy, dancing with Tony. She knew only simple steps, the one’s Bucky had taught her secretly in the barracks when all she’d wanted to do was impress Peggy. Bucky was only moderately good, and Steph was even less.

Dancing with Tony was like magic. Tony knew what he was doing with his feet and even though he wasn’t leading, he seemed to be guiding her feet in the right direction when she went astray. He smiled up at her the whole time, like she was the sun and he hadn’t seen daylight for weeks. Granted, he flirted with her like he breathed, but there was something about holding him against her, the way he was gripping her hand tightly in his own, all while he looked up at her like that. Something about it made her heart flutter against her ribcage, and somehow she forgot she was in a crowded ballroom wearing a dress that dipped down a bit lower than was to her taste.

If she had enjoyed the flirting Tony directed at her on a regular basis, this was like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

They didn’t speak; Steph just gazed down at him with what she hoped wasn’t painfully infatuated, and let the rest of the world melt away around her.

When Tony finally spoke, it was like being snapped out of a trance. For a moment, she didn’t even realize he’d spoken.

“What?” she asked. They fumbled for a step, and Tony waited until they’d righted themselves to repeat himself.

“You should dip me,” he said again.

Steph stared at him blankly. “Um.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on, Stephanie. This dance calls for a dip. You agreed to lead, didn’t you?”

Steph ignored the rush that ran through her when Tony called her by her full name. She almost missed another step due to the fact that her pulse started racing again.

“Are you sure?” she asked, still uncertain.

“It’s now or never, sweetheart.”

Steph made a snap decision then. The muscles flexed in her biceps, they were swinging around more gracefully than Steph thought was entirely possible, and then Tony was braced firmly in her arms, lips parted in surprise as she obliged, and dipped him.

What happened next surprised her just as much as it surprised Tony.

The way he was looking up at her with his cheeks flushed, completely trusting her not to drop him as she held him over the dance floor, his eyes sparkling and intent - it just made something come undone inside of her in a flash of warmth through her chest.

Before she had time to think it through, she was leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

There was a moment of complete surprise where Tony completely froze in her arms, and immediately began to draw back, cursing herself for the impulsive move. But then, Tony made a noise of dismay and curled the palm of his hand around the back of her neck, and leaned up to claim her mouth again.

This time, she gave him all she had, kissing him deep and soft all at the same time. He clung to her as she held him in her arms, tasting him and breathing him like nothing else in the whole world mattered.

He reciprocated beautifully, his lips gentle and firm under her own, his goatee scratching pleasantly against her face.

She thought that she could lose herself in him, but if this was what feeling lost felt like, she never wanted to be found again.

When they parted, Tony was grinning at her, dazed, and Steph felt a little starry eyed. She stood him upright, trying her hardest to calm her pounding heart.

Once he was standing, he looped his arms around her neck. Steph was surprised how easy it was to smooth her hands over his hips and embrace him around his waist in return.

Tony pressed a kiss to her jaw and Steph let out a little breathy, disbelieving laugh.

“I have a request,” Tony murmured, his finger playing with a loose strand of her hair. She spared a second to wonder how something so simple could feel so wonderful.

“What is it?” she asked.

Tony smiled, and every time he did that Steph was certain she was falling head over heels for this man. “The rest of your dances tonight, maybe?”

Steph didn’t even have to think before she was saying yes; she’d gladly give him all her dances, and she was certain that all the dances in the world could never be too much if they were with Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://www.pensversusswords.tumblr.com), where all the shenanigans happen <3


End file.
